Professor Mugen
Professor Mugen (無限博士, Mugen Hakase, first name unknown) is the father of Kanata Mugen who appears in Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Appearance Professor Mugen has light-blue hair, parted slightly on the left side, and a beard. He wears a black shirt and tie, tatty blue trousers and brown shoes. He also wears a silver watch on his left wrist and a white longcoat with an emblem on the back consisting of an early diving helmet, a treasure chest, a banner at the bottom, wings either side and stars in the background . During his younger days, Professor Mugen's appearance was similar to his appearance in his later years but he didn't have a beard or tie . Personality & Character Not much is known about the professor's personality, though he cared for his son and took steps to ensure that his son would be able to use what he left behind to accomplish his own dreams and choose his future. He also dreamt of one day seeing the light at the very end of subspace and what colour it was . Background In the past, Professor Mugen discovered many new travel routes through subspace using his ship Great Depth XIII and gained fame as an explorer. He also salvaged ships that had sunk in subspace, using any treasures found to fund his research. He had a number of comrades who were also subspace divers, including Scarlett Cypher (referred to as 'Carlie') . The professor raised his son Kanata together with him on his ship, Mugen Kobo (無限工房, Mugen Kōbō, Mugen Workshop), stationed on the comet Hrbek Oda. At one time, he gave the young Kanata a toy submarine, calling it his first ship. He also encouraged him to name it himself, saying how he and his comrades all named their own ships. At another time, he spoke to Kanata of how his dream was to see the light at the end of subspace. When Kanata was older, he left the professor to attend school, wishing to get away from his father and subspace due to his resentment at being seen as 'the professor's son' rather than himself . Knowing about the dangerous nature of his work and the possibility that he may die, the professor entrusted the Bentenmaru's captain, Gonzaemon Kato, with the task of helping his son with his future, should he disappear Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Second TeaserMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 4. Eventually, the professor did indeed disappear into subspace, and was presumed dead. At some point before this though, he constructed a submersible called the Advaseele, which was designed to explore the deepest regions of subspace where no craft could previously go and unlock the energy contained within the X-Point to create new paths. He also had a package sent to his son Kanata with a VIP Galaxy Pass and a robotic parrot called Flint, the key to his legacy . Plot Abyss of Hyperspace The search for the professor's legacy is the main driving plot of the movie, with the Bentenmaru assisting Kanata Mugen in finding out what his father left behind . Skills & Abilities Professor Mugen was a specialist in subspace-travel technology necessary for FTL travel and also constructed his own subspace submersible which he used to discover new routes through subspace. His final creation, the Advaseele, was capable of diving to the deepest parts of subspace where no craft could previously go . Relationships Kanata Mugen Professor Mugen used to have a good relationship with his son. Despite his son's later disillusionment with his father and his work, partly stemming from his resentment at being seen as 'Professor Mugen's son' rather than himself, the professor cared for his son and his future, leaving behind his legacy as well as the necessary tools and clues for his son, and entrusting the Bentenmaru with the task of aiding him should the time come when he was presented with the choice for his future . Scarlett Cypher Scarlett is one of the professor's diver comrades, referred to as Carlie. Their exact relationship isn't known but Scarlett was curious to see what he had left behind and hoped to see . Gallery Professor Mugen - Face.png|Professor Mugen Professor Mugen - Movie Design.png|Professor Mugen's Movie Design Trivia *The professor's seiyuu also voices Flint. *The professor's surname, Mugen, means infinite or infinity. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Movie-Only Category:Deceased